


Pen Pals

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Memories of Letters [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Inspired by @Firesoul's work.





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/gifts).

> Thanks to Firesoul for letting me carry on her excellent work! If you've not already check it out.

** Pen Pals **

Cisco had the box filled with letters in one hand as he breached to outside Caitlin’s apartment. He knocked with his free hand and the door opened. She turned to allow him to pass through, he smiled at her and then walked in. He placed the box on the floor near the couch, and turned to her.

“I can’t believe you’re Annie.” He said. Well he could but still.

“I can’t believe you’re Raph.” Caitlin replied. “Well actually having just read through the letters again, I can.”

“Why because they’re filled with so much charm and legendariness?” Cisco joked.

Caitlin laughed. “No, because even now you still talk the same when you’re excited.”

Cisco blushed. “Well, you know….” He trailed off then.

“Let’s look through them shall we?” Caitlin said then into the silence. She moved passed him and pulled out her own box of letters.

“You had them this entire time?” Cisco asked surprised.

“Well…” and here Caitlin gets nervous, though Cisco doesn’t know why. “When I moved out of my parent’s place, I took a bunch of stuff with me.”

Then it dawns on him. When her dad died, and then later when she went to university. “Right of course.”

Caitlin smiles and then they sit down together and start going through the letters. There’s one written around the time Caitlin turned eight, which has them howling.

“Annie, I can’t believe you got the ice set, it’s so cool! It takes a while to get going.”

“Raph, thank you so much, I know though!”

“Man even then you sounded so proper.” Cisco joked.

“Well, that’s how I thought you were supposed to write.” Caitlin replied.

Back and forth they went, reading through letters about birthdays, school subjects, teachers and other things. Cisco occasionally glanced at Caitlin when she wasn’t looking and got the sense that this was something that was always meant to be. He couldn’t quite explain why he felt that, but he just did.

Eventually they got onto some of the other letters and then that was that. There were no more letters to read.

Cisco laid back against the couch. “Man, I can’t believe after all this time we finally found these letters again.”

“I know.” Caitlin replied coming to lay against the couch with him.

“I wonder why the programme stopped after a while.” Cisco said. He remembered feeling so incredibly sad when his teacher had told him he could no longer write to Annie, the girl who was his first crush. He looked at Caitlin and corrected himself, the girl who remained his crush.

“I think it had something to do with the change in heads of department at my school.” Caitlin replied.

“What do you mean?” Cisco asked.

“Well Mr Lansman was the one who encouraged the writing scheme, but then he left at the end of the year. Something to do with his wife. He was replaced by Mrs Heart I think and she wasn’t a fan of the scheme for some reason.” Caitlin replied.

“Well that blows.” Cisco replied. “Well at least we’ve found these letters now.”

“Agreed.” Caitlin said. She bit her lip then and said. “I used to have such a crush on you back then.”

Cisco felt his heart swoop at that. But then he pushed it down when he remembered she’d said the word used to. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Caitlin said. “You were this sweet boy who actually cared about my interests and you always seemed to want to know more. Of course I’d have a crush on you.” She was blushing as she said that.

Cisco took her hand then and said. “Well, I had a crush on you as well.”

Caitlin smiled. “Well, that’s good to know.”

She said it so primly and properly, that he had to burst out laughing. “What?” Caitlin asked.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just after all this time…” he trailed off then, thinking about all of this. And once again he found himself wondering if this was meant to be. He pushed the thought to the ground.

“So, do you want to stay and watch a movie?” Caitlin asked.

“Sure, it’s your turn to pick.” Cisco said.

“Oh, I know.” Caitlin said with a cheeky grin, that set his stomach to swooping once more.


End file.
